


Ты меня любишь?

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Пять раз, когда Рип спрашивал Гидеон, любит ли она его. И еще один раз.





	Ты меня любишь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107089) by [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies). 



 

**1**

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты меня не слишком любишь, но ты не можешь держать меня взаперти в собственной каюте! Это абсолютно нелепо! — прокричал Рип в потолок.

— Возможно, если вы вежливо попросите, капитан, — из ее уст звание звучало как оскорбление.

— Ой, прекрати пожалуйста, Гидеон. Разве ты меня не любишь? — взмолился Рип.

— Не люблю.

Рип постарался не обижаться. В конце концов, она — всего лишь программа, но все же… Новоявленный капитан вздохнул, плюхнулся на пол и погрузился в чтение. Рано или поздно Гидеон его выпустит. Осталось запастись терпением.

 

**2**

— Признай это, я — твой самый любимый капитан из всех, что у тебя когда-либо были! — поддразнил Рип, закончив чинить проводку в консоли.

— Спасение вашей жизни не является каким-либо признаком фаворитизма. Гарантировать безопасность капитана — цель корабельного искусственного интеллекта, — прохладно проговорила Гидеон, хотя в ее голосе слышалось облегчение.

Рип фыркнул.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, если тебе так спокойнее. Ну все, я закончил! Как там теперь с системой?

— Эффективность солнечной энергии поднялась на восемь процентов. Отличная работа, капитан. С каждым разом вам удается все лучше.

— Так и знал — ты меня любишь, — улыбнулся Рип.

— Вы вызываете интерес, — признала она.

Ничего, Рип это переживет.

 

**3**

— Спасибо, что впустила нас, — тихо сказал Рип, когда остался один.

Ну, почти один — Гидеон всегда была здесь.

— Конечно, капитан. Я бы не предала вас или вашу жену, — наполнил комнату мягкий голос.

— Могу только представить, насколько тебе тяжело идти против Хранителей Времени, — извинился Рип. Ради него Гидеон, должно быть, пришлось сражаться с собственным основным кодом.

— Протокол предписывает первоочередность безопасности капитана. Во вторую очередь идет счастье капитана, насколько это возможно, не нарушая безопасности капитана и целостности корабля. А вы никому не вредите.

— Спасибо, Гидеон. Ты справляешься с этим совсем по-человечески, и это комплимент! — он знал, как ее бесит, когда он сравнивает ее с людьми. — В смысле, похоже, что ты делаешь это из любви, совсем как я ради Миранды.

Сравнив то, что она делает для спасения его жизни и жизни его жены, с тем, что делает он сам, Рип просто не смог удержаться.

— Ты меня любишь? — он намеревался спросить это, как обычно, поддразнивающе, но почему-то вышло гораздо серьезнее.

После небольшой паузы Гидеон ответила:

— Я вас уважаю.

Рип улыбнулся. На данный момент — это было самой высокой оценкой от Гидеон.

 

  
**4**

— Вы ведь осознаете, что подсоединили провода неверно, капитан?

— Нет, верно! — Рип возвел глаза к потолку: — Я был капитаном этого корабля на протяжении десятилетий. Я знаю, что делаю, Гидеон.

— Очевидно, не знаете. Вероятность того, что это будет работать, всего пять процентов, и тридцать семь процентов — что вы спровоцируете пожар или крупные повреждения системы, — возразила Гидеон.

— Ей вообще можно так с тобой разговаривать? — спросил Джекс.

Подперев стену, он наблюдал за работой Рипа. Теперь, когда их команда стала новыми Хранителями Времени, Джекс постепенно изучал азы устройства корабля.

Рип пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то нет. Впрочем, мне никогда по-настоящему не хотелось это изменить.

— И тебя не волнует, что она пререкается и орет на тебя? — переспросил Джекс, потому что когда так поступала Сара, Рип обычно просто выходил из комнаты.

— Ага, но она это делает только оттого, что любит меня. Я прав, Гидеон? — усмехнулся Рип в потолок, скручивая очередные два проводка.

— Нет. Я не способна любить, — в голосе Гидеон прозвучала сталь.

Рип нахмурился такой суровости. Обычно в ее ответах сквозил присущий только ей легкий юмор. Он так удивился, не услышав привычного подшучивания, что случайно упустил провод, и тот заискрил. Рип с криком отпрыгнул.

— Я же говорила, что это не те провода, — пропела Гидеон.

Рип яростно уставился в потолок — она обожала оказываться правой. Видимо, она действительно его не любит.

Стряхнув раздражение, Рип оставил Джекса работать над двигателем, а сам отправился за дополнительными инструментами, необходимыми, чтобы исправить повреждения. Джекс дождался, пока он уйдет достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать, и посмотрел вверх.

— Значит, не способна любить, да? А врать собственному капитану способна?

— Важность заданного вопроса ускользает от меня, мистер Джексон. Будьте любезны продолжить починку временного двигателя, если вы не против, — почти безэмоционально ответила Гидеон.

Джекс закатил глаза и сосредоточился на двигателе, бурча себе под нос: «Ну да, конечно не способна, врушка».

 

**5**

Рип со вздохом рухнул на кровать. Он и не подозревал, насколько сильно скучал по команде и кораблю. Пусть теперь Бюро Времени само управляется, а он вернулся туда, где ему самое место. Домой на Вейврайдер.

— Ох, как же я скучал по этому месту! — Он растянулся на кровати.

— И это место скучало по вам, капитан Хантер, — музыкой разлилось в воздухе.

— Гидеон, — улыбнулся Рип. — Мне так тебя не хватало. А ты скучала по мне?

— Вы не настолько долго пробыли вне поля моего зрения, капитан, — поддразнила Гидеон.

— Это «да»?

— Да. И я очень счастлива наконец-то воссоединиться с вами.

— Хм. Я рад, что Легенды больше на меня не злятся.

— Они никогда не злились на вас, капитан. Вы поступали так, как по вашему мнению было лучше для команды. Они не могут винить вас за это, — преданно, как всегда, заявила она.

— Конечно, не винят. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. А что насчет тебя, Гидеон? Ты на меня не злишься? Ты все еще любишь меня? — спросил Рип, как спрашивал все годы, что они были вместе. Впервые она ничего не отвела.

— Гидеон? — позвал Рип, от волнения сев на кровати.

— Откуда мне знать? — тихо спросила она.

— Что?

— Откуда мне знать, как ощущается любовь? — уточнила Гидеон. — Как кто-то вообще может разобраться во всех этих эмоциях?

Рип кивнул, снова лег и закрыл глаза. Он всегда знал, что Гидеон чувствует гораздо больше, чем показывает. Он просто не подозревал, насколько ей тяжело, и очень хотел ее поддержать. Только что она рассказала ему о своих чувствах больше, чем когда-либо.

— Ты просто знаешь, — выдал он довольно бессмысленный ответ. Тем не менее, он был счастлив, — раз уж она задавала такие вопросы, то он точно знал ответ на свой.

 

**+1**

— Ты меня любишь?

— Да.

И эти чувства взаимны.


End file.
